True Love
by Dellicantica
Summary: As Bella's transformation draws closer Edward and Bella are forced to make a new choice starting with sisterly drama and ending with bails, jelousy, forgiveness and a new vampire or two.
1. Warning

TRUE LOVE

True Love!

OK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO BE NICE IF I GET HATEFUL COMMENTS MORE THAN NICE ONES I WILL STOP WRITEING LOVE YOU GUYS!! (READ TO LEARN ABOUT THE STORY!!)

EPOV:

"Love you can't stop Alice if you don't go with her." I stated for the 5th time.

"I know you go for me!! Love you Edward!" Bella said hopefully.

Anytime Alice didn't get her way with the wedding plans she took Bella shopping and when Bella didn't go she bought the most expensive clothes in the mall.

"Come on Love you know the longer you put thing off the longer it will take until she leaves us alone." I stated turning the full force of my eyes on her.

"FINE!!" she yelled

She would be hopping mad when she came home and I took her out to dinner, but it was her idea that we go out more and prove to Charlie that we are going to be happy as a married couple.

'Edward please come see me and your Father in his study we need to talk about Bella's transformation.' I sighed Carslie and Esme where nervous about me doing the transformation just because of the way her blood spoke to me the way no one could understand it was frustrating. Lucky for me Jasper was in Alaska to escape the pre-wedding jitters and Emmet and Rose where on another honeymoon to who knows where.

As I reached Carslie's study door I took a deep breath. They where blocking their thoughts as I walked in.

"Yes?"

"Edward, please rethink your choice you are not the only one in this house that loves Bella some mistakes can't be undone!"

Smooth play the 'what if she dies card' mom, after thinking that I felt instantly guilty Esme was just worried for Bella's sake.

Carslie pulled me from my thoughts moments later, "Edward if you are sure about this I want to put Bella through a physical after the wedding to give you the best possible bite that way I can put the correct morphine dosage into her bloodstream to ease the pain and try to find the weakest point in her blood, ok if you don't have any questions for us you may go."

As I stood up to leave I heard Alice's car pull into the drive and her and Bella screaming at each other.

I ran at to speed to see what the big deal was.

"NO ALICE I REFUSE TO BE YOUR FASHION, AND MAK-UP DOLL ANYMORE IF THIS IS HOW YOU ACT!!"

I had never heard Bella use that tone or speak that loudly to Alice.

"BELLA IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU TO DRESS FASHIONABLY!"

I quickly knew I had to do something, "Bella lets go to dinner love."

I pulled her gently towards the car and buckled her.

OK PARTY PEOPLE WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR HEEHEE READ TO FIND OUT. ANYONE KNOW IF I SHOULD DO BELLA OR EDWARD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (P.S. WHO DO YOU THINK THE WEDDING POV SHOULD BE IN JUST WONDERING NOT 3 TO 4 CHAPTERS TO COME TEEHEE OH AND JUST TO WARN YOU AFTER THE HONEYMOON EDWARD HAS A LITTLE ISSUE.)


	2. Dinner part 1

Ok I got one review and a great idea so I'm going to use it before I lose it

Ok I got one review and a great idea so I'm going to use it before I lose it.

People this chapter is in honor of my only reviewer darknessfiction. (Parentheses are the thoughts Edward is hearing just fyi)

EPOV:

As Bella and I walked into the large but empty restraint a young waitress walked over and led us over to a more open area of the restraint witch for once I excepted until I heard her thoughts.

(God he is so hott and look at his girlfriend she is so plain I can't see what he see's but if he wants a trade yum!)

Her thoughts made me ask for ask for a more private seat that she showed us quickly.

"Thank you." Bella and I said in harmony

We sat in silence as a waiter came to take our orders.

"I want the salmon please." Bella said

(God she is hot) the boy thought and I growled witch caused Bella and the boy to look at me confused.

--So yea keep in mind that I wrote this at 11:35 at night sorry its short


	3. Chapter 3

TWO MONTHS LATER (EVIL RIGHT):

TWO MONTHS LATER (EVIL RIGHT):

BPOV:

Today was the last day I would ever see Jake and we fought. At least he did I left Edward was glad and Carlisle wanted a check-up for some fucking reason.

As soon as I entered his office he sent me wordlessly into the bathroom with a cup to pee in. After that I walked back in and smiled handing it to him. Which he took ad put under this thing.

He asked me doctor like questions and soon (more like an hour but what ever) I heard a ding which meant the machine was done. As he read the sheet of paper he look worried confused and a little frightened then overjoyed.

He looked at me happily and stated, "You're pregnant."

End

NOT!!

I stared in shock. "B..B…b..but how?"

"I have no clue, but I can tell you its Edward's because I know you Bella and I trust you, now let's go see what the family has to say. Alice told them."


	4. Argument

Just after Carlisle gave me the news I heard the front door open and soon afterwards very angry piano music

Just after Carlisle gave me the news I heard the front door open and soon afterwards very angry piano music.

I slowly followed Carlisle downstairs, where I was met with a smiling Alice (though still mad at me), Esme, and Emmett. A conflicted Jasper, a very angry Rosalie, and extremely angry Edward.

Of course I only knew Edward was angry due to the piano music he was playing; finally Esme asked "So is it true?" with that everyone turned to look at me.

"Yes. I'm pregnant if that's what you want to know. Anymore questions?"

"Guys could my wife and I have some time to talk? ALONE?!"

"FINE!!" Alice screamed at him "Come on guys lets go see the new Robert Pattinson movie."

As soon as everybody left and was out of hearing range Edward turned to me and asked, "Who's the father?"

"What the hell Edward! Why would you ask me that? You're the father!"

"Bull Shit! I can't get you pregnant! It was the DOG wasn't it? Don't lie Bella just tell me! Please."

"Edward I've only slept with you please believe me I-"

"Bella," he cut me off, and I looked at him terrified, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you please Love forgive me?"

"Yes Edward."

With that he scooped me up and took me to our room and hummed me to sleep in his cool embrace.

"I love you." He whispered as I fell into a deep sleep.

Hey Delli here just wanted to thank all my readers an more importantly my reviewers that helps me get more out faster so R&R oh and tell people!!


End file.
